Weapons in Bully
The following is a List of Weapons in Bully. Inventory Weapons Slingshot A small hand projectile weapon that is mostly used by Bullies and Greasers. They do a lot of damage close up and normally knock out a victim in one shot if charged fully. Jimmy gets this by taking it from Davis White after the mission The Setup. Super Slingshot An upgrade of the slingshot that Earnest gives to Jimmy after the mission The Candidate. It has a scope and is more accurate and powerful then the normal slingshot. Firecracker A small explosive device which cause a loud bang, and a minor explosion. These do a lot of damage, and most of the time, only needs one to knock another student out. Sometimes Jimmy may be caught in the explosion if he is too near. Jimmy can make these on his chemistry set after completing Chemistry 1. Stink bombs Stink bombs are vials of chemicals in a glass beaker that turn into smoke when thrown. The foul odor makes anyone inside the smoke area hold their nose, making them unable to fight. They are a favored weapon of the Nerds. Jimmy can make them from his chemistry set after completing Chemistry 2. He push stink bombs directly into people's face if he shoves them while holding one, throw them from his bike, or throw them behind him while running from someone. Eggs Eggs are eggs. They do very little damage, although they will stun someone. If a person is hit in the face by an egg, he'll have to wipe the mess off. They are the favored weapon of the Preppies. Jimmy can throw eggs while riding his bicycle and shove them into people's faces. After completing The Eggs, Jimmy can buy eggs from the store and find a carton per day in any of his save locations. Marbles Marbles come in a bag that is thrown on the ground causing them to spill. Anyone who steps in the marbles falls down. The bag doesn't have much range when thrown, but Jimmy can toss it behind him so people chasing him fall down. Marbles are one of two inventory weapons that never becomes available in Jimmy's dorm room. They can be found in a few random locations in the game or be bought from Dragon's Wing Comics. Itching Powder Itching powder is a powder that comes in a packet. When thrown at another person, it causes them to itch so badly they can't do anything but scratch. If someone with itching powder on them bumps into someone else, that person will also be forced to scratch. Jimmy can make these after passing Chemistry 3. No other students use it. Bottle Rocket Launcher A launcher that fires powerful bottled rockets. They do significant damage, but are inaccurate and easy to dodge. Obtained after beating the Nerd Challenge. An ammo refill can be found in any of Jimmy's save locations. Jimmy also refill another 3 bottle rockets after 3 shots. Spud Gun A gun that fires potatoes. A headshot usually knocks out anyone, except for prefects and most adults. It is given to Jimmy by Earnest after he beats him in the mission Nerd Boss Fight. An ammo refil can be found in any of Jimmy's save locations. Spray Paint Spray Paint is a can of paint that is normally used for tagging. However, the Spray Paint can also be sprayed in anyone's eyes for a moderate amount of damage. It also briefly incapacitates them. Spray Paint can never be found in Jimmy's room, it must be found on campus or purchased from a Yum Yum Market location. Melee weapons The melee weapons are weapons that can be picked up at various locations. They are not available in Jimmy's inventory. Baseball bat The baseball bat is a weapon favored by the Jocks. They can be found around the gym and football field. Big Pipe Used in the boss battle with Edgar, it never breaks but is held with both hands and takes longer to swing than other melee weapons. Broom Just as the name says, it is a broom used by Mr. Luntz. It is only available when he appears on campus. Mr. Luntz will automatically overpower Jimmy if he tries to grab it, but he'll drop the broom if hit with a stink bomb or wedgied. Cafeteria Trays These weapons can be found in the cafeteria in Bullworth. They can be used as a club and can be thrown for mild damage. Fire Extinguisher Although there are missions when the extinguisher is actually used for putting out fires, they are primarily used as weapons. They can be discharged to blind an opponent briefly, or used as bludgeoning weapons. Found inside most buildings. Frat Paddle/Cricket Bat These weapons can be found in Harrington House or the Beach House as wall decorations. They function the same way that baseball bats and wooden planks do. Garbage Can Lid Found in the Greasers hangout and in the auto yard if the trash cans are smashed, as well as a few alleys in Bullworth Town and New Coventry. These are used during the mini boss fight with Davis in Chapter 1. Jimmy throws it like a frisbee, but can also be used to smash people over the head. It does not break during use. Pipe A weapon that Johnny wields in the mission Fighting Johnny Vincent. Although Jimmy is never able to use it, if Johnny is knocked out while holding the pipe, he drops it and it sparkles the same way other weapons that can be picked up do. Plate Found in Harrington House or the Beach Clubhouse. Can be thrown like a frisbee or smashed over a student's head. Plaque A metal plaque on a wooden backing, the plaque can be used as a club or thrown as a weapon. It does not break during use. Found only in Harrington House and the Beach House. Poison Gun Found during the mission Weed Killer. The poison it shoots doesn't do any damage to humans, but the gun itself can be used as a bludgeoning weapon. Pom-Pom Found with the cheerleaders in the mission The Big Game. They can be held like a weapon although Jimmy just punches as normal while holding one. Riding Crop An accessory of Gary's Halloween costume, it functions like a yardstick but never breaks. Sledgehammer A large, heavy sledgehammer that the Greaser Norton used. It can be used after defeating Norton in a mini boss fight only during the mission, The Tenements. It does not break, and is the only thing that can break down the wooden walls inside the tenements. Players cannot fight anyone with it without a cheat device as they must defeat all of the other Greasers to challenge Norton, and players cannot the leave the building with the sledgehammer as they drop it when they open the window. Umbrella Occasionally, students use these when it is raining. It functions like a yardstick but is unbreakable. If you stand still in the rain or press R1 (PS2), Jimmy puts it up. Vase This is a blue vase with flowers growing out of it. They are found in the Library as well as a few yards in Old Bullworth Vale, and can be smashed over someone's head once, before shattering. One hit can knock out weaker students like the Nerds. Wooden plank The wooden plank is a common melee weapon, made available by destroying a table, chair, barrier or crate. Wooden planks are the second most favoured weapon of the Bullies and Greasers. One hard swing can knock a student out. Wooden Sword A wooden sword used by Vance when he's in his pirate outfit. It functions like a yardstick but it never breaks. Yardstick Just as the name says, it is a yardstick. Favoured by the Nerds, especially Thad Carlson. Glass Plates Can be seen in the school Cafeteriaits white,its a powerful thrown weapon and can also be used as a melee weapon,it breaks once used but can make an opponent's health yellow Throwable Items Throwable items are exactly what they sound like, objects on the ground the player can throw. Apple A small, red fruit. Usually seen under trees or in the cafeteria. It can be thrown for minor damage, but can also be eaten to boost health. These can be used to start a food fight. Prefects will throw it at Jimmy if he is somewhere they can't reach, like on a car, or in water. Banana A yellow fruit. These can be found in the cafeteria. The player can throw them to start a food fight, but he can also eat the banana, then drop the peel for someone to slip on. Basket Ball This ball can be kicked or thrown at other people for minor damage. If Jimmy picks it up and walks or jogs while holding it, he can dribble it. Brick Just a normal brick. Police will throw it at Jimmy if he is somewhere they can't reach, like on a car, or in water. Dead rat A rat after hit with a projectile. Makes a squishy noise when it hits a student. Students get angry if actually hit by it, but if it's thrown in front of them, they'll comment on how gross it is. Football A normal, brown, pigskin football. It is found on the school's athletics field. Can be thrown or kicked for minor damage. The game made no attempt to give the football realistic bounce physics, it bounces in straight lines like the basket ball and soccer ball. Frisbee A red, circular disk, found also on the football field. It is very inaccurate, and has a fair chance of being carried by the wind. Deals minor damage. Snowball Only available during winter, which is during Chapter 3. It has to be made from certain areas with the right amount of snow. These can be used to start snowball fights. Although they are just made of snow, it is still considered violence if you throw one. Most students will either run or throw snowballs back rather than try to start a fistfight. However, snowballs actually do damage that, in a snowball fight, can add up quickly. Soccer ball Technically, the player can throw it and kick it. This is found next to the School Parking Lot. He can kick it at someone for minor damage. This is also used in the game Keep Ups. Water balloon Red balloons that have to be filled with water from a tap or cooler to be used. Usually used for pranking. They only become available after completing an errand for Otto. Other Weapons Kick Me Sign Found only in lockers, a kick me sign is planted on someone's back. Any student approaching that person will then kick them. Volcano 4000 This is a large firecracker. When set, it kicks out colorful sparks, and causes students nearby to stand around and watch it. It then explodes, doing a large amount of damage to anyone who is too nearby. Characters have dialogue lines specifically for when they are watching a Volcano 4000. Category:Bully Category:Weapons